Conventionally, an article display device for use in an article display rack in a supermarket, a drugstore, or the like is composed of an engaging piece, which may be removably or unremovably attached to a bar member of the article display rack; an article display bar having the rear end secured to the engaging piece and the front end inclined upwardly; and a supporting bar positioned above the article display bar, to which a display plate is attached at the front end thereof and which is linked to the rear end of the article display bar.
However, with the article display device, since articles suspended on the article display bar are removed from the forefront, remaining articles are positioned in a rear portion of the article display rack when few articles are left suspended. Since the articles left in the rear portion of the rack are difficult to view, they must be moved to the front. There is, however, a disadvantage in that work required therefor is troublesome and time-consuming. In addition, for articles displayed at narrow intervals, when they are drawn to the front, adjacent articles are also moved together to result in an disordered display state, thus causing a disadvantage of requiring a rearranging work therefor.
Thus, in view of the disadvantages of the conventional article display device as mentioned above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an article display device which allows for readily and easy work to draw articles suspended on an article display bar to the front to always ensure a highly efficient article display state.